neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
1996
The following events occurred in the year 1996: ]] Events *Unknown Date: The Rosenfeld case falls apart after questions about the Veritaserum used being tainted. making the unbreakable vow]] January *Early January: **Sunday: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley return to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus escorted by Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. "Looks like we’ll have to split up,” said Tonics briskly, looking around for empty chairs. “Fred, George, and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back … Remus can stay with you. …” She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded up to the very top deck..." Harry begins Occlumency lessons the next day which according to the same chapter was on a Monday, placing the date he returned to Hogwarts on a Sunday **Monday: Harry Potter begins Occlumency lessons with Severus Snape. “I will expect you at six o’clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office." - Severus Snape, this is the day after Harry returns to school via the Knight Bus after holiday break ***Broderick Bode is strangled to death by a Devil's Snare while in St Mungo's. states that Broderick died the same day the new term started at Hogwarts. The new term started on a Monday in early January, the same day Harry Potter started Occlumency lessons (see - "Six o’clock Monday evening, Potter.”). It is stated in the Daily Prophet the next day on a Tuesday, that he died the night before ***Ten Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, escape from Azkaban prison in a mass breakout. The day after Harry's first Occulmency lesson on a Monday in early January, the Daily Prophet states "The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban" placing the date of the breakout the day before February *14 February (likely Saturday or Sunday): **Harry Potter and Cho Chang have their first date in Hogsmeade. "Er — d’you want to come into Hogsmeade with me on Valentine’s Day?” “Oooh, yes!” she said, blushing crimson and beaming at him." It is confirmed they did go on Valentine's day in **The Gryffindor Quidditch team, including Angelina Johnson, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke, have a full day of Quidditch practise. - "“I can’t come into Hogsmeade at all, Angelina wants a full day’s training. Like it’s going to help — we’re the worst team I’ve ever seen. You should see Sloper and Kirke, they’re pathetic, even worse than I am.” ... It was a fresh, breezy sort of day and as they passed the Quidditch stadium, Harry glimpsed Ron and Ginny skimming over the stands and felt a horrible pang that he was not up there with them. ... **Rita Skeeter interviews Harry Potter, as arranged by Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. - "He was still a few tables away when he realised that Hermione was not alone; she was sitting at a table with the unlikeliest pair of drinking mates he could ever have imagined: Luna Lovegood and none other than Rita Skeeter, ex-journalist on the Daily Prophet and one of Hermione’s least favourite people in the world. *Following Monday: **Harry Potter tells Dean Thomas of his interview. - "“Can’t wait to see what Umbridge thinks of you going public,” said Dean, sounding awestruck at dinner on Monday night." **Gryffindor Quidditch team has Quidditch practise inn the evening. - "After a while Dean, Seamus, and Neville departed for the common room, leaving Harry and Hermione at the table waiting for Ron, who had not yet had dinner because of Quidditch practise. ... “Yes, it was,” said Ginny. “It was appalling. Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of it.”" *c. 21 February (the following Saturday): Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match; Gryffindor loses in twenty-two minutes, 240 to 230, even though they caught the snitch. - "And though Harry would rather have jumped off the Astronomy Tower than admit it to her, by the time he had watched the game the following Saturday he would have given any number of Galleons not to care about Quidditch either." *c. 22 February (Sunday): The Quibbler publishes the Rita Skeeter's interview with Harry Potter for the March edition. - "They entered the Great Hall for breakfast at exactly the same moment as the post owls on Monday morning. ... Harry ripped off the brown packaging. Out rolled a tightly furled copy of March’s edition of The Quibbler. ... “It’s good, isn’t it?” said Luna, who had drifted over to the Gryffindor table and now squeezed herself onto the bench between Fred and Ron. “It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy." *c. 23 February (Monday): **Harry Potter receives mail from readers of his interview in The Quibbler **Harry Potter is given a week's detention by Dolores Umbridge when she learns of his interview. - "Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week’s worth of detentions.” **Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, and Sybill Trelawney reward Harry Potter indirectly for his interview. - "Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can; a beaming Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on him at the end of Charms, said “Shh!” and hurried away; and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister of Magic, and have twelve children. *c. 24 February (Tuesday): **Cho Chang and Seamus Finnigan express their support for Harry doing his interview. **Harry Potter had a vision of Lord Voldemort interrogating Augustus Rookwood. *c. 25 February (Wednesday): Harry shares his vision with Hermione, but stops speaking to her after she reminds him he is supposed to be practising Occlumency. - "Harry and Ron waited until break next morning to tell Hermione exactly what had happened." *Rest of that week: Harry receives two more D's in Potions. - "The week did not improve as it progressed: Harry received two more D’s in Potions,..." March *Near the end of the first week of March (likely Monday):Snape's Occlumency lessons were originally schedule for Mondays. - "I would have preferred to teach you in the Forbidden Forest, which was — until Monday — my home . . . but this is not possible.”" **Harry sees some of Severus Snape's memories after using a Shield Charm during their Occlumency lesson. - "A couple of weeks after his dream of Rookwood, Harry was to be found, yet again, kneeling on the floor of Snape’s office, trying to clear his head." **Dolores Umbridge dismisses Sybill Trelawney, but Albus Dumbledore allows her to still live at Hogwarts and hires Firenze to teach Divination **Firenze was banished from his herd. - "I would have preferred to teach you in the Forbidden Forest, which was — until Monday — my home . . . but this is not possible.”" *A few days after the sacking of Trelawney - "It was breakfast time a few days after the sacking of Professor Trelawney, and Parvati was curling her eyelashes around her wand and examining the effect in the back of her spoon." **Firenze teaches his first Divination class. - "They were to have their first lesson with Firenze that morning." April *Mid April: ** Dumbledore's Army is discovered after Marietta Edgecombe informs Dolores Umbridge about the organisation. Albus Dumbledore takes the fall and leaves Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. - "As a dull March blurred into a squally April, his life seemed to have become one long series of worries and problems again." *The day after Dumbledore's departure: **Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight passed by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge making Dolores Umbridge Headmistress of Hogwarts School. - "The notices had gone up all over the school overnight, but they did not explain how every single person within the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister of Magic, and his Junior Assistant to escape." **Fred and George Weasley set off their Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs on the second-floor. - "Somebody (and Harry had a very shrewd idea who) had set off what seemed to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks. ... Laughing, he ducked down low, ran to a door he knew was concealed behind a tapestry a little way along the corridor and slipped through it to find Fred and George hiding just behind it, listening to Umbridge’s and Filch’s yells and quaking with suppressed mirth." *Two days after Dumbledore's departure: **Harry Potter has his last Occlumency lesson with Severus Snape after he sneaks a peak into Snape's memories in the pensieve. - "Harry spent the whole of the next day dreading what Snape was going to say if he found out how much farther into the Department of Mys-teries he had penetrated during his last dream." *Friday after Dumbledore's departure: Start of Easter Holidays. - “After all, the Easter holidays start on Friday, we’ll have plenty of time then. . . .” *c. 27 April: Easter Holiday - "It was the first day of the Easter holidays and Hermione, as was her custom, had spent a large part of the day drawing up study schedules for the three of them. ... Ron had been startled to discover that there were only six weeks left until their exams." Exams begin on 8 June so six weeks back is roughly 27 April. May *Early May, Monday: **Harry Potter has a meeting with Minerva McGonagall to gather Career Advice. - Harry looked down the list and found that he was expected in Pro-fessor McGonagall’s office at half-past two on Monday, which would mean missing most of Divination. He and the other fifth years spent a considerable part of the final weekend of the Easter break reading all the career information that had been left there for their perusal." Easter break began six weeks before exams started on 8 June **Fred and George Weasley depart from Hogwarts. They created a Portable Swamp which made Umbridge tell them they were about to find out "what happens to wrongdoers in my school". Fred and George then agreed that they had "outgrown full time education" and flew away while announcing the opening of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. It happened on the same day Harry met with Professor McGonagall for advice. He met with her on a Monday ("he was expected in Professor McGonagall’s office at half-past two on Monday") and it was the first day back at school following the final Easter holiday weekend, which began around 27 April, six weeks before their exams on 8 June. The Easter Holidays are often two weeks long, reinforced by the notion that in trying to figure out how to speak with Sirius Harry "been thinking about it for a fortnight". This places the end of Easter Holidays in the first week of May. *Mid-May: A week after Fred and George Weasley's departure: Peeves worked to loosen a chandelier, possible with Minerva McGonagall's help. - "Indeed, a week after Fred and George’s departure Harry witnessed Professor McGonagall walking right past Peeves, who was determinedly loosening a crystal chandelier, and could have sworn he heard her tell the poltergeist out of the corner of her mouth, “It unscrews the other way.”" *Last weekend of May (Saturday): **Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw at the last Quidditch match of the school year. - "The final match of the Quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Raven-claw, was to take place on the last weekend of May." **Rubeus Hagrid introduced his half brother, Grawp to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. *Last weekend of May (Sunday): **Harry, Ron, and Hermione study outside underneath the Beech tree on the edge of the Black Lake. - "They spread their books out in the shade of the beech tree and sat down while Ron talked them through his first save of the match for what felt like the dozenth time." June *7 June (Sunday): Harry attempts to help Hermione study after lunch for their Charms O.W.L. exams; the examiners, including Griselda Marchbanks, arrived during dinner. - "Harry agreed to test Hermione after lunch on Sunday but regretted it almost at once. ... Ron was just telling her that she ought to eat a decent meal or she would not sleep that night, when her fork slid from her limp fingers and landed with a loud tinkle on her plate. “Oh, my goodness,” she said faintly, staring into the entrance hall. “Is that them? Is that the examiners?” Note, the date is determined by working backwards from 18 June, the last day of tests and the confirmed date of death of Sirius Black. *8 June (Monday): Fifth years sat their O.W.L. exam, and Seventh years their N.E.W.T. exams for Theory of Charms at 9:30 a.m., and their practical exams in the afternoon, in the Great Hall. - "Once breakfast was over, the fifth and seventh years milled around in the entrance hall while the other students went off to lessons. Then, at half-past nine, they were called forward class by class to reenter the Great Hall... ... The fifth years ate lunch with the rest of the school (the four House tables reappeared over the lunch hour) and then trooped off into the small chamber beside the Great Hall, where they were to wait until called for their practical examination." Note, the date is determined by working backwards from 18 June, the last day of tests and the confirmed date of death of Sirius Black. *9 June (Tuesday): Fifth years sat their Transfiguration O.W.L. written exam in the morning and the practical exam in the afternoon. - "There was no time to relax that night — they went straight to the common room after dinner and submerged themselves in studying for Transfiguration next day. ... He forgot the definition of a Switching Spell during his written exam next morning, but thought his practical could have been a lot worse." Note, the date is determined by working backwards from 18 June, the last day of tests and the confirmed date of death of Sirius Black. *10 June (Wednesday): Fifth years took their Herbology O.W.L. exams.They had their Herbology exam on Wednesday (other than a small bite from a Fanged Geranium, Harry felt he had done reasonably well) and then, on Thursday, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Note, the date is determined by working backwards from 18 June, the last day of tests and the confirmed date of death of Sirius Black. *11 June (Thursday): Fifth years sat their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. exams. *12 June: (Friday): **Harry and Ron took a break from studying and play Wizard's Chess. - "On Friday, Harry and Ron had a day off while Hermione sat her Ancient Runes exam, and as they had the whole weekend in front of them, they permitted themselves a break from studying. They stretched and yawned beside the open window, through which warm summer air wafted over them as they played a desultory game of wizard chess." Note, the date is determined by working backwards from 18 June, the last day of tests and the confirmed date of death of Sirius Black. **Hermione sat her Ancient Runes O.W.L. exams. **Lee Jordan puts another niffler in Umbridge's office. - "And what’s more, someone’s put another niffler in Umbridge’s office ... “Oh blimey,” said Lee Jordan, covering his mouth. “It’s me’s been putting the nifflers in her office" Note, the date is determined by working backwards from 18 June, the last day of tests and the confirmed date of death of Sirius Black. *13 June (Saturday): Harry, Ron, and Hermione study for the Potions O.W.L. exams on Monday. *14 June (Sunday): Harry, Ron, and Hermione study for the Potions O.W.L. exams on Monday. *15 June (Monday): Fifth year Griffindors sit their Potions O.W.L exams with the written exam in the morning and the practical exam in the afternoon. - "Hermione’s bad mood persisted for most of the weekend, though Harry and Ron found it quite easy to ignore as they spent most of Saturday and Sunday studying for Potions on Monday, the exam to which Harry was looking forward least and which he was sure would be the one that would be the downfall of his ambitions to become an Auror. Sure enough, he found the written exam difficult, though he thought he might have got full marks on the question about Polyjuice Potion: He could describe its effects extremely accurately, having taken it illegally in his second year. The afternoon practical was not as dreadful as he had expected it to be." Note, the date is determined by working backwards from 18 June, the last day of tests and the confirmed date of death of Sirius Black. *16 June (Tuesday):Fifth years sat their Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L exams, with the practical exam being in the afternoon. - "Harry was determined to perform well in Tuesday’s Care of Magical Creatures exam so as not to let Hagrid down. The practical examination took place in the afternoon on the lawn on the edge of the Forbidden Forest..." Note, the date is determined by working backwards from 18 June, the last day of tests and the confirmed date of death of Sirius Black. *17 June (Wednesday): **Fifth years sat their Astronomy O.W.L. theory exam in the morning. - "The Astronomy theory exam on Wednesday morning went well enough ... They had to wait until evening for their practical Astronomy; the afternoon was devoted instead to Divination." Note, the date is determined by working backwards from 18 June, the last day of tests and the confirmed date of death of Sirius Black. **Harry and Ron took their Divinination O.W.L. exams in the afternoon. **Hermione took her Arithmancy O.W.L. in the afternoon. - "“Well, I think I’ve done all right in Arithmancy,” she said, and Harry and Ron both sighed with relief. “Just time for a quick look over our star charts before dinner, then ...”" Note, the date is determined by working backwards from 18 June, the last day of tests and the confirmed date of death of Sirius Black. **At eleven o'clock, fifth years took their Astronomy O.W.L. practical exam. *18 June (Thursday): **Shortly after midnight, Dolores Umbridge and some Aurors attack and attempt to arrest Rubeus Hagrid at night during the Astronomy practical exam; Minerva McGonagall attempts to defend Hagrid but was injured. Hagrid escapes and goes into hiding. - "When they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower at eleven o’clock they found a perfect night for stargazing, cloudless and still. ... Half an hour passed, then an hour;" **Fifth year students took their final O.W.L exam, History of Magic, at 2 o'clock in the Great Hall. - "Their final exam, History of Magic, was not to take place until that afternoon. ... The fifth years entered the Great Hall at two o’clock and took their places in front of their overturned examination papers. **Dolores Umbridge is attacked in the Forbidden Forest by centaurs when she calls them "filthy half-breeds." **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood thwart Lord Voldemort's plans to steal the prophecy and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries ensues.[https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/sirius-black Pottermore - Writing by J.K Rowling: Sirius Black] - According to Pottermore, Sirius Black died on June 18, the same day the Battle of the Department of Mysteries took place. - "Details of the events that led to the Ministry turn-around are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening." **The Order of the Phoenix comes to their assistance; various Death Eaters are captured; the prophecy is destroyed and Sirius Black is murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. **Lord Voldemort duels Albus Dumbledore and possesses Harry Potter, but flees when the Ministry of Magic arrive. **Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge is forced to accept Lord Voldemort has returned, Dolores Umbridge is removed from Hogwarts and Cornelius resigns from Minister for Magic. *19 June (Friday): **Harry Potter returns to Headmaster's office roughly a half-hour before dawn via portkey and Albus Dumbledore arrived thirty-minutes later and explained the nature of Sybill Trelawney's first prophecy and Harry's connection to Lord Voldemort. **Cornelius Fudge admits that Lord Voldemort has return and the Second Wizarding War officially begins. *21 June (Sunday): **Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna spend time with Ron and Hermione in the Hospital Wing and read the British Ministry of Magic official statement in the Sunday Prophet. - "The castle seemed very quiet even for a Sunday." **Minerva McGonagall returns from St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. *22 June: Ron and Hermione released from the Hospital Wing. - "Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing completely cured three days before the end of term." "Unhappy as he felt at the moment, he would greatly miss Hogwarts in a few days’ time when he was back at number four, Privet Drive." *24 June: Dolores Umbridge left the Hospital Wing at dinner time and Peeves chased her from the castle hitting with Minerva McGongall's walking stick and a sock full of chalk. - "Professor Umbridge left Hogwarts the day before the end of term. It seemed that she had crept out of the hospital wing during dinner-time..." Note this appears to treat the day of the feast as the end of term, whereas Ron and Hermione's leaving the Hospital Wing must treat the departure on the Hogwarts Express as the last day of term. *25 June: - "Their last evening at school arrived; most people had finished packing and were already heading down to the end-of-term feast, but Harry had not even started." "The journey home on the Hogwarts Express next day was eventful in several ways." **Luna Lovegood looks for her belongings while Hogwarts' holds the End-of-Term Feast **Harry Potter speaks with Nearly-Headless Nick about Sirius Black and being a ghost. *26 June: **Students return home on the Hogwarts Express - "The week that had elapsed since he had last seen Sirius seemed to have lasted much, much longer:" Sirius died late in the night of 18 June, so seven elapsed days after makes it 26 June. Note: If 25 June (18 + 7) is used there are not enough days for Ron & Hermione to be released from the Hospital Wing three days before the end of term. **Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle attempt to ambush Harry Potter but are stopped by D.A. members Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, and Terry Boot. July Unknown date: *Draco Malfoy begins his duties as a Death Eater. - "She bent toward Malfoy, who was still glaring at Harry. “I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just —” “Ouch!” bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away." As this is in the first few days of August, if Draco has the Dark Mark he must have got it in late June or sometime in July. *Garrick Ollivander and Florean Fortescue mysteriously disappeared. *The Millennium Bridge was brought down by Death Eaters. Second week of July: *The Brockdale Bridge brought down by Death Eaters. - "Even the weather was dismal; all this chilly mist in the middle of July...." ... “What a week, what a week . . .” “Had a bad one too, have you?” asked the Prime Minister stiffly, hoping to convey by this that he had quite enough on his plate already without any extra helpings from Fudge. “Yes, of course,” said Fudge, rubbing his eyes wearily and looking morosely at the Prime Minister. “I’ve been having the same week you have, Prime Minister. The Brockdale Bridge ... the Bones and Vance murders ... not to mention the ruckus in the West Country ...” *West Country, England heavily damaged, likely by Giants working with Death Eaters. *Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance murdered. Middle of July: - "Even the weather was dismal; all this chilly mist in the middle of July...." *Albus Dumbledore visited Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton. He discovered Horcrux ring and smuggled it back to Hogwarts. *Rufus Scrimgeour replaces Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic.. - "Even the weather was dismal; all this chilly mist in the middle of July...." "I was sacked three days ago! The whole Wizarding community has been screaming for my resignation for a fortnight." *Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour writes a letter to Albus Dumbledore hoping he can persuade Harry Potter to speak in support of the Ministry. - ""Even the weather was dismal; all this chilly mist in the middle of July...." ... “He’ll be here in a moment, he’s just finishing a letter to Dumbledore.” *Cornelius Fudge and new Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour visited the Muggle Prime Minister to update him about the cause of the recent disasters and notify him of new security measures including the inclusion of Kingsley Shacklebolt in the Primer Minister's office staff. - "Even the weather was dismal; all this chilly mist in the middle of July...." ... “I’m not getting rid of Kingsley Shacklebolt, if that’s what you’re suggesting!” *Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange visited Severus Snape at his home in Spinner's End. Narcissa convinced Severus to take an Unbreakable Vow to help her son with the task Lord Voldemort assigned him: to kill Albus Dumbledore - "Many miles away the chilly mist that had pressed against the Prime Minister’s windows drifted over a dirty river that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks." ... "It led, as perhaps you have guessed, to the recent capture and murder of Emmeline Vance, and it certainly helped dispose of Sirius Black, though I give you full credit for finishing him off." *12 July: Albus Dumbledore visited Harry Potter at 4 Privet Drive. They later head to Budleigh Babberton to convince Horace Slughorn to once again teach Potions at Hogwarts. *13 July: Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter in The Burrow for the rest of summer, shortly after midnight. *31 July: Harry celebrates his 16th birthday at The Burrow, but the celebrations are marred by grisly tidings from Remus Lupin of more Dementor attacks, the discovery of Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north, and the disappearance from Diagon Alley of Florean Fortescue and Garrick Ollivander. August *1 August: Hogwarts letters and booklists arrived at The Burrow. Harry Potter finds out he is Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. - "The day after this rather gloomy birthday tea, their letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts. Harry’s included a surprise: He had been made Quidditch Captain. *3 August: - If the book follows the actual calendar for 1996, this would be 3 August. **Molly and Arthur Weasley escorted Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley to Diagon Alley to procure their school supplies. **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger run into Draco and Narcissa Malfoy at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. **They all visited Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. **The Trio tailed Draco to Borgin and Burkes and eavesdropped on his conversation. *31 August: Harry Potter comes to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy has joined the Death Eaters - "“He’s a Death Eater,” said Harry slowly. ... “Ah, Harry!” said Mrs Weasley loudly, cutting across Fleur’s monologue. “Good, I wanted to explain about the security arrangements for the journey to Hogwarts tomorrow." Late Summer *Rufus Scrimgeour sends a letter to Albus Dumbledore trying to get him to convince Harry Potter to become the Ministry of Magic's poster boy. September *1 September: **The first meeting of the Slug Club takes place on the Hogwarts Express. Harry Potter sneaks into Draco Malfoy's compartment and gets hit with a Full Body-Bind Curse. Nymphadora Tonks rescues him and Severus Snape takes him to the Welcoming Feast. December *20 December: Horace Slughorn, new Potions professor at Hogwarts, holds a Christmas party for his favourite students and other associates. *Christmas holidays: Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour tries to convince Harry Potter to work with the Ministry of Magic, but Harry confirms his loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. Individuals that started at Hogwarts Hufflepuff *Alys Individuals that graduated from Hogwarts *Roger DaviesRoger's at least two years older than Harry Potter since he was captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team from at least 1993 to 1996 and Fleur considered him old enough to go to the Yule Ball with when she declined Ron. Therefore, Roger left Hogwarts following the 1995-1996 school year *Angelina Johnson states her seventeeth birthday was in October 1994. Therefore, she was in her sixth year then and left school in the 1995-1996 school year *Lee Jordan states Lee Jordan was in the same year as Fred and George Weasley meaning he would have left school in the 1995-1996 school year *Alicia Spinnet states that Katie Bell was "the only remaining member of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry had joined in his first year". Alicia was still a member of the team the following year, since she is mentioned to be on the team in the . This means she left following the 1995-1996 school year *Patricia Stimpson *Kenneth Towler Deaths *January: Broderick Bode *18 June: Sirius Black *Between 28 June and 4 July: Emmeline Vance and Amelia BonesFudge says in that Emmeline and Amelia died the same week as the chapter takes place in ("I have been having the same week you have had... the Bones and Vance murders"). Fudge was sacked on 2 July, "a fortnight" after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries on 18 June. Fudge says he was sacked "three days ago", making the date of the chapter 5 July. A week ago would be 28 June and they cannot have died more than a day earlier on 4 July, meaning they died between that time. *June - July: Igor KarkaroffIt is explicitly stated that Karkaroff was able to stay alive for "a year" meaning that he died sometime after June 1996 (as this was "a year" after he fled) and when it was revealed to the Order. *July: Fox near Spinners End *Summer: Florean FortescueJ.K. Rowling interview with The Leaky Cauldron *September - October: Mrs Abbott Hannah Abbott is told about her mother's death shortly after the new school year begins at Hogwarts. It happened before Hallowe'en, placing her date of death between September and October 1996 Behind the scenes *26 May: Will Dunn, who played James Sirius Potter, born''England & Wales births 1837-2006.'' Entry no. 072. Print.Harry Potter Cast: Will Dunn. MuggleNet. Retrieved 12 February 2016. *5 December: Benedict Clarke, who played Young Severus Snape, born.England & Wales births 1837-2006. Print.Harry Potter Film Series Cast: Benedict Clarke. MuggleNet. Retrieved 23 May . *Isabella Columbus, who played Girl in Flourish and Blotts, born. *Katie Head, who played an Unknown role , born. *Taylor Triphook, who played an Unknown role , born. See also *Dating conventions External links * Notes and references pt:1996 es:1996 ru:1996 год fi:1996 nl:1996 pl:1996 ja:1996年 Category:Years